User talk:EdmundtheJust
Welcome to my Talk Page Feel free to leave any message but be polite. Thank you! sig Archives: ---- Archive 1 ● Archive 2 ● Archive 3 Why is my article being deleted??? Hey edmund I was looking to see if anyone was following my article and a notice came up sying my article was going to be deleted! Why have I done something wrong is my article offensive because I didn't think it was bad. Also how do you add people as friends on this if you even can. But i am new to this so please message me and tell me why Thank you XDxreepicheepxXD P.S. I would like anone who looks at this page to look at my article and comment on my talk page and tell me what is wrong with my article it is called XDxreepicheepxXD like I am Polls Hi. As far as I know there is no way to find out who voted on them. If you want to keep track of that it is better to set up a page where people have to leave their signature as a vote instead of using the poll.... -- Wendy (talk) 05:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Usernames Hello You might think I am being very annoying at the moment nut I am new here but I have friend at schoolnthat would like to join but she cannot think of a good user name for her profile. If anyone that uses this page comes up with a good name please could you leave a meesage on my talk page. Thanks again. Reepicheep the Mouse 16:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Congratulations, Master Edmund; you are now a bureaucrat! I know you will use your powers wisely! bureaucrat rights Hi. The only thing a bureaucrat can do is promote/demote other users to rollback/admin/bureaucrat status. Basically you use the form at . There's also a link to do it from each user's contributions page. Everything else is covered by the administrator status that you already had. Congratulations on the promotion! -- Wendy (talk) 00:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Story Hi! Thank you very much for your message; I've emalied the story to you and I hope you receive it successfully. Thanks again! :) LightSpirit06 03:16, February 27, 2011 (UTC) *Hi. Oh that's great; well like I said, hope you enjoy it. :) And enjoy the Oscars as well. lol LightSpirit06 23:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hi. Yes it is still possible to send email through the wiki; there just is no direct link. Go to, eg. . Or fill in whatever username you want instead of yours. In terms of the article comments, they would need to write to and request that they be turned on. -- Wendy (talk) 03:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Hello Firstly, I would like to thank you for your help on the subject of why my article was being deleted. I have seen on many talk pages that people have signatures that can enable other users to go straight to their talk page and others have really fancy signatures, how do i get a cooler signature. i amasking you this because I asked Arvan Swordwielder but he never replied. many thanks and apologies for pestering you so much Reepicheep the Mouse 20:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Two "bad" pages The first is the page Elf and the second is the page Wet Wipes. Please sort these out soon. Wigar 06:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you You have been such a great help and I will try to leave you alone from now on. Thank you so much! Reepicheep the Mouse 13:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Tash's Country It has been deleted but if you look on page 200 in The Last Battle you will see that Emeth mentions it. Wigar 18:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Front page On the front page, I'd change where it says 'it is now released in cinemas' because it was already released on DVD on April 4. What I think it could say is 'Now released on DVD!'. Also on the subject, if you could, can you re-position the slider to the top with no writing above it? Thank you. NarnianLand 16:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you can help me with my own wiki that I created a few days ago and you can check out my blog page to see what wiki that I created that I need help. I'm new to this wiki creating thing and I'm going to need a lot of help. The Mad Hatter's Wife (Blog) Urgent to Greshams YESS!!!! This looks like an in-put screen that may go to a site administrator! I have a rather irrelevant question but urgent need to contact someone (anyone) who can get a message to the Douglas and Merrie Gresham. I have tried everything... I know they left Rathvinden and are in Malta, I tried a different site and a blog of some people who had visited them and got no replies. Surely you must have an email address or postal address? Let me just not waste any more time and lay out the reason for contact. You could forward it to Merrie Gresham and I hope she'll get back to me in time (there is a deadline associated with this as you will see). So sorry for this off-the-wall kind of communication... I'm simply trying to be a bloodhound in tracking is all, and as this very site says of Narnian dogs... they are honest, humble but at times rather stubborn. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Dear Merrie, I am a close friend of Sherri Vance whom you knew at Rathvinden as an assistant several years back. Sherri spoke often to me about the significance of her time there with you and of the impact you had on her life. I remember she told me many things about cooking, things she learned and like ... something called fairy cake ... and how you kept a fabulous garden ... and other interesting things from her time there. I trust you do remember her? When she and I went to see Voyage of the Dawn Treader, she nearly jumped out of her seat and shouted "That was Doug!" at the split second his face came on during the slave auction. In less than three weeks, Sherri will be turning 50 on her May 5th birthday, and I am a partner in planning a special surprise for her. We are making a CD called "50 Ways You're Loved" and want to include members of Sherri's family, her congregation, and her friends far and near, present or past (although is a friend ever "past"?). You are both invited to send a 3-minute digital video wishing Sherri a happy birthday, and you can feel free to convey any encouraging or reminiscent thoughts you'd like. There are not very many days left for accomplishing this however, since we need to receive all the different birthday segments no later than April 28th!! I have been trying to find you but am now leaving a message on a website that might know of a connection. I am hoping one reader will hand off this baton to the next one and the race that is being run will deliver to your hand in time. My email address is Pamela_Starley@Yahoo.Com. Please write back... send us something we can include as a very wonderful little chapter in Sherri's half-century! Sincerely, 18:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Pamela Pamela Starley, Salt Lake City Utah (street address available for DHL if needed) +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++